Heaven
by GrayonGreen
Summary: Chiron finds a school in Greece entirely for demigods and sends both camps and the hunters there.
1. Chapter 1

Thalia POV

"You're a liar!"

"Nope."

Ananbeth just told me that she found a school in Greece that's entirely for demigods. She also said that Chiron is sending the entire camp there in two days, and that the hunt can come along, too.

"So, are the Romans coming?" I asked. If she was telling the truth, this would be like heaven.

"Reyna has okayed the idea, so...yeah."

"Have you told Percy?"

"No. He's going to totally flip out at the idea of riding a plane," she answered.

I froze. Planes. In the sky. Really far from the ground.

I took a deep breath. My father is Zeus. I'll be fine.

"Will you help me tell the rest of the cabins?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure."

We spent the afternoon going from cabin to cabin and searching for campers to tell them about this heaven. Finally, we both ended up at cabin three.

Annabeth walked in, as I followed.

Percy sat on his bed, his hair sopping wet, only wearing shorts.

"Perce?" Annabeth asked.

He looked up at her, with bloodshot eyes, and I realized he was crying.

"I hate rules," he said, and dropped his head back into his hands.

"Oh, Percy! I'm so sorry! It wasn't to bad for me last night, and I thought you'd be fine so I didn't come-" Annabeth was cut off by Percy, head still in his hands.

"It's okay. Rules are rules. We'll have to live with them," he said drily.

Annabeth started to cry, which didn't happen very often.

Percy stood up and wrapped her in a hug, a tear slowly cascaded down his cheek.

"Okay, not to ruin this extremely touching moment, but what the hell is going on?" I asked.

Percy was so surprised by my voice, he jumped and then fell on the floor.

Annabeth laughed drily and then turned to me.

"We actually have a couple things to tell you."

Percy stood up.

"We do?"

"Yes, Percy. She's like my best friend. We can tell her."

"Fine, but if she faints, cries, or has a heart attack, I'm outta here."

WTF?

"First of all, we're engaged." Annabeth said.

"You're seventeen," I said.

"Yeah. The weddings on my 18th birthday."

I stared at them.

"Okay."

"And the other thing is that we fell in Tartaurus."

I just stared at her in shock. Percy grabbed his head and doubled over like he had been hit by a brick.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I screeched, "How did you? How...how?

Annabeth snorted, "Don't look at us like that. Nico went through it alone."

I tried not to flip out. Nico and I were secretly dating behind Artemis's back. Finding out that he went through hell made me want to break down and just cry.

I ran out of Percy's cabin to see a certain son of Hades. And then a horse.


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia POV

I burst into the Hades cabin.

Nico whipped around.

"Holy Hades Thals! You-"

I walked up to him, grabbed his collar and kissed him, full on the lips, then let go, backed up and closed the door.

"Thals?"

"Nico! It would have been nice to know that my boyfriend fell in to Tartaurus!"

He winced. "How did you-"

"It doesn't matter! I'm your girlfriend! I need to know this kind of stuff! I need-"

He put an end to my rant by lifting me chin and kissing me.

"Listen, Thals. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't treat me the same. I still want you to be brutally honest and sassy. I didn't want you to change.

I smiled a bit, and he put his hands by my head.

"Now. How about we lock this door," he said, locking the door, "And have some fun."

I raised an eyebrow, and ducked under his arm, and turned him around so that I was pressing him against the door.

"Okay."

XxxxxxxxxxTIME BREAKxxxxxxxxxX

I woke up in Nico's bed, only a bra and underwear on.

No, we did not have sex. It's just what I sleep in. Pervs.

We did make out a lot last night. But he'd never go that far without my permission.

I slapped him in the face and he immediately sat up.

I snorted and rolled out of bed. I felt his eyes on me. I smirked.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

I turned to see him bright red. I giggled.

I threw on one of his plain black t-shirts and some of my skinny jeans.

(I have a drawer in he's cabin)

He handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks babe."

I kissed his cheek.

Percy POV

I woke up with Annabeth at my side.

I sat up quickly.

"Shit!" I cursed.

Annabeth woke up beside me.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" she asked, stretching.

"Chiron is going to kill us," I muttered.

"Don't worry," Annabeth said stretching. "All he can do is put us on kitchen duty for a day. We're leaving the day after tomorrow. Remember?"

"Yeah...yeah."

"I guess we can just go back to sleep then."

"Of corse."

I laid back down and she snuggled to my chest.

"We still have to pack," she mumbled into it.

"Later." I whispered.

Nico POV

"Awwwwww, Nico! I have to leave!" Thalia whined, glancing at the clock.

"I won't let you," I was pushing my forehead against hers.

"Yes, you will."

She grabbed my cheeks, turned me around, and pushed me away from her so that she could climb out the bathroom window.

"See ya, babe."

I sighed, and shook my head. Secret love, really sucks.


End file.
